Yami Plays A (not children's card) Game
by Aquailita
Summary: Yami seems to be unable to think outside the Puzzle. All he thinks about is card games. The point of the abridged series is to make Yu-Gi-Oh enjoyable by removing most of the card games. Yugi tries to get his dark to play other games. But will he still have a one track mind? Even while playing SCRABBLE? And what will happen when Kaiba joins in! Find out! Taking requests for games.
1. (Non-Card) Games in a Basement

Summary: Yami seems to be unable to think outside the puzzle. All he thinks about is card games. The point of the abridged series was to make Yu-Gi-Oh! enjoyable by removing most of the card games. So what Yugi does is he tries to get the Yami to play other games. But will he still have a one track mind? Even whilst playing SCRABBLE?! And what will happen when Kaiba joins in?! Find out! Taking requests for games.

* * *

**The summmary says all...**

**Yami has a one track mind, set on the card game railroad of Kaibaland's Thomas the Blue Eyes Tank Engine. Will Yugi ever be able to get Yami to view the world as something OTHER than a children's card game? And what will happen when Kaiba joins in? **

**Apparently this script style of story isnt allowed, so here we go again! The original format was in a script format, but I had to change it. The reason I tried it in te first place is because one of my fave stories, "Question Time!" (a & MarikI. question/answer truth/dare fic. GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY FAVES!) was in the same style so I tried to chance it. But I'm not risking it. Now, there will simply be just dialogue, but more of it than anything else. This is set as a present-tense story that's interactive with the audience. Basically the Fourth Wall was destroyed for this to be here.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight... The previous format isn't allowed, and she knew this but did it anyway, so now we have to do the chapter all over again..."

"Yup."

"Ugh... fine!"

* * *

"Yugi, why are we here?"

They are in Yugi's basement. Well, his other basement. The one his grandpa _doesnt_ live in. Yami is in spirit form talking to Yugi.

"Well, I'd really like to fix your mind."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're too focused on card games. Especially Duel Monsters."

"...And there's something wrong with that?"

"Well... kinda... there's a whole other world out there besides dueling. And besides card games."

"CARD GAMES ARE THE BEST THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Yugi facepalms. "Well what about other games?"

"I don't need other games."

"Remember when Tea went on a date with you and you totally didn't understand DDR?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Still, why are we down here?"

"So I can get you to think outside of the trading card box for once. We're going to play some non-card-based games."

"NOT EVEN SOLITAIRE?!"

"God, you are so old! No one plays solitaire anymore."

"FINE!"

Yugi leads Yami to a large table with two chairs on either side. Yami sits and looks bored. He does his epic pouting maneuver while waiting there. Yugi gets some games and sets them on the table. Then goes back upstairs and gets a few more. When he comes back down, he also sits. "Okay, so which game do you want to play first?"

"Uh..." Yami tries to think of a way out of this, or at least a way to make things easier. "Do you have Crapsule Monsters? I mean Capsule Monsters? At least I know how to play that."

"Nope. Not this time."

"How about Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

Yugi laughs at the idea. "First of all, that's lame. Second of all, it's exactly like Duel Monsters so it defeats the purpose of this activity."

"Wait a minute! I just realized something!"

"What?"

"Usually, _I'm_ the dom. Who in Ra's name gave you the right to boss me around!"

"Aquailita. And the fangirls. And me. And this is my house. And my body. Speaking of which..." *indicated Millenium Puzzle; it glows and floats a bit*

"Yugi... what are you doing...? And you still haven't explained why you are bossing me around! That's my job!"

"Giving you a body so you can actually play these things. You don't really have a physical presence. And shut up. This is my house. And Aquailita gave me permission.

"Well Aquailita can just tell it to Anubis!"

AI (author insert): **"SHUT THE HELL UP AND PLAY THE FRIGGING GAMES YOU EGYPTIAN SEXY HOMO AWESOME PHARAOH!"**

Yami's face: O_O ."..Okay."

**"heheheheheh..."**

Yugi holds the Millenium Puzzle and it glows. The room starts getting dark and the room enters the Shadow Realm.

"Oh my Ra! Yugi, how are you doing this?"

"I know how to use the Millenium Puzzle too. Not only yamis can do it. How do you think Marik mind controls his Steves without having Melvin do it?"

"Oh. But why are we in the Shadow Realm anyway?"

"So that you can have a body and so that I can force you to play a game because there will be dire consequences if you don't."

"... _Greeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_... So what are we playing first?"

"Actually... why don't we leave it up for the fans to decide."

"YUGI NO! Remember what happened the last time a YGOTAS character put his life in the hands of his fangirls?"

"Oh right..." Yugi says, remembering a time. "Bakura never said 'I love my fangirls' again... Poor guy... First he doesn't get enough screen time and then he almost gets glomped to dea-"

"Actually, I was talking about the time that Mokuba was left alone in a room with a fangirl. It took much longer than usual to rescue him."

"SHUT UP ABOUT MOKUBA! Anyway," Yugi turns to you all, "you guys can request what games you want us to play, and we'll play them on request if we have them here. But no games from Season 0. At least... not yet..."

"OOOOOHHHH! That's right! Season 0... My favorite Season... The one 4Kids didn't ruin for everyone. And the season when I actually Mind Crush more and-"

Still talking to you, Yugi says "Review and suggest games while he rants on about how much he loved Season 0."

* * *

**I'm allowing game requests always, unless I put them on hold. And I'm accepting guest requests if you want someone to play a particular game, but only when I specify at the end of a chapter that I am.**

**See you next chapter! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Round 1, Game 1: Chutes And Ladders

**EDIT FROM 7/12/13! HELLO AGAIN! I AM BACK! I am sorry for not having updated in SOOOO long! But I've been thinking about other things. Yami and Yugi aren't my fave characters to write for, abridged or regular. I prefer Bakura and Ryou. But anyway, I'm back and I figured out how to make this chapter go MUCH faster!  
So anyway...sorry and all that. On to the story!**

**Here is the second chapter! I'm using a request from Dynamite and Soup in this one!**

**Let me know if anything doesn't line up or you notice a hole in the chapter! I updated almost immediately after I finished typing and editing this. And I only edited the WHOLE thing once after I finished typing it.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shadow Round: Round 1, Game 1  
Game: Chutes and Ladders  
Requester: Dynamite and Soup  
Guests: NONE  
Score so far in Shadow Round 1: Yugi- 0 ; Yami- 0

* * *

A random computer appears on the table. "Oh hey look," Yugi says. "I think these are the reviews. We got three already."

"Okay, what does do they say?"

"Hm..." Yugi reads one. "This first person has a lot of ideas, so let's do some of them in this chapter. She suggested Twister, Apples2Apples, Candyland, Chutes and Ladders, and even a penalty game for the loser."

**AI: "Oh right! I also need a punishment game for every three games they play! Thanks for reminding me D&S!"**

"Before we begin, can I have some control over this and at least set some rules?"

Yugi can accept that. After all, he has the final say in everything here, so he can just simply ignore any rules he doesn't like. He nods. "Sure, as long as they're reasonable."

"Okay. Every three games, the person who wins best 2 out of 3 has to play the penalty game. And I want a guest in here every few chapters. Because I don't want to go a whole story without a card game without someone else being here to distract me. Or be Mind Crushed."

"Well that's fine. Now which game first?"

"Why are most of these children's board games?"

"Well, the show is about children's card games, so this is the same thing except with a board instead of cards."

Before they start, Yami wants to know the stakes. "What's the penalty game?"

"Uh uh uh. I'm not telling until the third game. So pick one!"

"Um... Well Twister gives the fangirls too much room for puzzleshipping, Candyland has too much food and Joey isn't here to help us, and Apples 2 Apples... I don't like apples." The last one seems like a good choice to him. "Chutes and Ladders!"

"Why that one?"

"Because the twists and turns remind me of my soul room, so I should easily win."

"You do know that this has dice, right? It's mostly based on chance."

"No. I can just cheat like I did in Season 0."

"You just looovvvvvvveee that season, don't you?"

"Yup."

"I don't."

"Only because you got beat up in every single episode and I had to rescue you!"

"Just shut up and let's start!" Yugi takes the chosen game and begins to set it up on the table.

"Yugi, you do realize that this is going to be very real..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Like, Shadow Realm we-live-the-game real."

"Wait... What? I just thought it was going to be real as in you get your own body to play the game with."

"The authoress could have done that for you. I mean real like- AH!"

"What's happening-AH!"

Both of their spirits leave their bodies. But they still have control over their bodies, their spirits are simply not sitting at the table. They're floating above it.

A weird mist comes out of the game board and surrounds them. When it clears, the space around them has been changed to resemble the board. There are numbered floating squares and walkways at different levels, connected by ladders and slides and floating steps.

"What's going on?" Yugi asks in confusion.

"You didn't expect this? Let me explain. We are going to have to live out the game, as in play it directly while our bodies play at the table. Which is why I picked this game, because I have experience with this stuff. I'm not as single-minded as you thought."

"Well, I'll still beat you!"

"Sure... Remember who the true King of Games is."

"Oh stop bragging and make your move. You first!"

"Alright then, you asked for it! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

_**AI: "AND SO THE GAME BEGINS!"**_

* * *

"Roll, not duel."

"Oh whatever." Yami makes his body roll the die. They both look at the number, and can somehow see it from where they are.

It's a 3.

"Alright then. I move 3." Yami moves onto the lowest pathway and moves to the third square. "Alright, your turn."

"Yes! And I know what I'm aiming for!" Yugi rolls.

He gets a 6.

"Hells yeah!" He also steps on the platform, then moves 6 spaces. "Your move."

Yami gets a 3 again. "Hmph."

"My turn!" Yugi rolls.

He gets a 3.

"Super special awesome!" Just what he wants! He moves 3 spaces and is on the 9.

White glowing text visible against the Shadowy background appears in midair in front of him, inside [ brackets ].

[9-31, up; Mowing lawn leads to reward of a circus trip]  
Suddenly, a lawn mower appears, the square expands a few meters outwards, and grass suddenly grows on it.

The text disappears.

"What's this for?"

"Do the task to climb the ladder, obviously. That's how this Shadow Game will work."

"But it's right-" Yugi tries to grab the ladder, but his hand goes right through it. "Oh... okay." He takes the lawn mower and mows the grass. When he finishes, the ladder becomes touchable. The mower disappears. "Going up!"

Yugi climbs the ladder and ends up at the circus on square 31.

"Yugi! If you find any gay clowns, let me know and I'll Mind Crush them for you."

"Um... okay. Your move."

Yami rolls a 4 and moves 4 spaces to 10. "You know Yugi, the only reason why I haven't complained yet is because this game has dice, which reminds me of Dungeon Dice monsters. At least that's something, right?"

Yugi sighs. This isn't really working so far, but he knows what game might get him... The punishment game...

Yugi rolls.

He gets...

"A five! Sweet!"

"What? What's so great about that?"

Yugi points five spaces ahead. "The next ladder!" He moves five spaces. He lands on 36. "This is what I've been wanting for the past eight years! A growth spurt!"

"Huh?"

[36-44, up; Eating healthy food leads to growing big and strong]  
A healthy meal appears on a table.

"...Wow...Seriously, Yugi?"

"Yup!"

"...You're still short."

"Shut up and stop trying to bring me down."

"With your height that's not very possible."

"Shut up!" Yugi quickly eats all of the food on the plate. The ladder solidifies. He grabs it, winks at Yami, then climbs up.

He reaches square 44 and gets a foot taller.

"Omg my gosh! Being taller feels so weird! Is this how everyone else feels?"

"You're still short on the inside!"

"I don't care! Your turn."

"Fine..." Yami rolls.

He rolls a 5 and lands on 15.

Then Yugi goes and it's Yami's turn again.

Yami rolls a 6. He lands on square 21 which has a ladder.

[21-42, up; Helping injured animal leads to love from animal]  
A white and gray spotted kitten with an injured limb appears.

"Yugi! I thought that this game doesn't have anything to do with Duel Monsters!"

"That's because it doesn't."

"Then why is Rescue Cat here?"

"What? What's Rescue Cat?"

"Um... It's a card, apparently. 300ATK, 100DEF."

"Oh gosh don't start."

"I must attack it!"

"No, you have to be nice to it."

"I must attack it!"

"Yami..."

"I MUST ATTACK THIS MONSTER!"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO HELP IT! Pleaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Yami pouts and folds his arms.

Yugi does his panda face.

"No fair! Trying to use the cute panda face on me! Fine, I'll help the damn thing. At least it's hurt so it probably only has half its defense points."

Yugi winks at you people. "Works every time."

Yami boredly cleans and wraps the injury. It purrs and rubs against him. "Yeah yeah yeah that's nice where's the bloody ladder?!" The ladder materializes. "There we go."

He climbs up to square 42 and waves at Yugi who is two spaces away at 44. "Hi there."

"Hi. I think we're the same height now."

"We are."

"So..."

"YOU'RE STILL VERY SHORT!"

"Hmph. You're mean."

"Just like-"

"Do _not_ say Season Zero."

"... First series anime."

"I'll let that one slide... For now. My turn." Yugi makes the dice roll.

He rolls a 4.

He turns and waves at Yami as he moves to square 48. "Looks like I'm winning."

"Not for long, still-small person!"

On his next turn, Yami rolls a 5.

[47-26, down; Disobey "no skating" sign leads to falling through ice]  
The square expands and turns into a thinly frozen lake. A sign reading "NO SKATING" appears, along with ice skates next to it, at the edge of the ice.

"Easy." He doesn't seem to care or realize that it's a _slide_.

"Really? You know how to ice skate?" This is news to Yugi.

"Of course I do! It's just like ballet, but on ice. And as you know, I take classes and look damn good in a tutu."

Yami puts on the ice skates and steps onto the ice. He begins skating like a professional.

Yugi notices the ice becoming more transparent. The slide is visible under the square. "Yami! I think you're-"

Yami glides right over the slide and looks up briefly. "What- HOLY CRAP!" The ice breaks and he falls down the slide.

He lands on square 26. On his butt.

"Oh I think I just sprained my gorgeous Egyptian butt! Ow..." He rubs the part of his gorgeous Egyptian butt that he thinks he sprained and several fangirls die. And since this game is in the Shadow Realm, their souls are consumed by the darkness.

"YAMI!"

"What?"

"You just killed your fangirls in the Shadow Realm! You can't do that when we're in the Shadow Realm or else their souls will be lost! You of all people should know that!"

"...Opps."

Yugi glares at him. "You know we share fangirls. Some of those were mine, too! Now I have an even smaller fangirl population! Thanks a lot. For stealing my spotlight again." Yugi falls to the ground and sits on his square. He pulls his knees up to his face and hides behind them.

"Aw... Yugi I'm sorry. We'll get them back before the chapter is over. I promise."

Yugi looks up happily. "You mean that?"

"Yes. I do."

Yugi stands up and smiles. Yami does the same. "Okay then! Let's keep playing. My turn!"

Yugi rolls a 3.

"Hells yeah!" He moves to square 51, a ladder square.

[51-67, up; Doing chores leads to a movie reward]  
A broom appears in Yugi's hands and a mess appears on the square which seems to have grown larger.

"I guess I have to get cleaning..." Yugi says. He notices Yami staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Tying to see what you will do. Since your soul room is such a mess, I assume that means you don't know how to clean a room. Either that or your soul room is messy because your mind is a mess and you are insane... Hm... I wonder if they have mental institutes for pandas."

"Yami, I think we're killing the panda joke here..."

"I don't care! Now clean that dirty square up till it shines bright like a diamond!"

"Fine. As long as you don't start singing that-" Yugi starts cleaning.

"o/`OH Shine bright/ Tonight/ Yugi and I/ We're beautiful puzzle pieces in the sky/ Shine bright like a Puzzle/ Shine bright like an Item/ Shine bright like a Yugi/ We're beautiful cute and sexy in the ShadowRealm o/`"

Yugi is done, and staring at Yami. "I told you not to sing. Why did you have to sing that?! That song is terrible!" The ladder materializes and Yugi climbs up to square 67. "I'm winning by the way."

"You're just jealous that your singing voice doesn't o/`Sound sexy like a yami's o/`."

"I am not!"

"And you're not winning. I'm just letting the heart of the dice make it look like you're winning so that you can fall all the way down later and hurt yourself! But who cares? My turn!"

He rolls the dice aaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd!

Yami rolls a two.

"Super special awesome roll!"

"Heart of the car- erm... dice, Yugi." He moves to square 28, which has the biggest ladder in the game.

[28-84, up; Rescue cat from tree leads to cat being grateful]  
A tree appears and a white cat is stuck in it. A ladder, not the game ladder but a regular one, also appears next to the tree.

"No! No I'm not doing this."

"Why not?! It's the biggest ladder there is!"

"Because it reminds me of Bakura."

"Which one?"

"The one I don't like."

"...More specific?"

"The evil one."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! You can throw him out of the tree if you want! Just get him out of there!"

"No."

"You can even attack it if you want. It has like only 1 attack point."

"I don't care. I'm not doing this!"

"But maybe it will be indebted to you! You can totally make Bakura your slave! Like darkshipping, but without the shipping."

"No."

Yugi can tell that Yami won't do it no matter what he says. So he changes the game a bit. Since it's his Shadow Game, he has the power to change the cat into a baby panda. He does so. "There. Now will you rescue it?"

"Oh my gosh! Yugi is stuck in a tree!"

"Um... actually I'm right-"

"I'll save you, Yugi!"

Yugi sighs. "Never mind."

* * *

**~Line break!~**

* * *

Suddenly, everything goes blank.

"Hey what happened?!" Yugi cries.

Yami gasps and looks around. "Oh no! I think this story was just put on hold for a several amount of time!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! She's going to now work on this for like...evah!"

"Are you kidding me?! Right in the middle of a turn?! She's terrible. This is so not super-special-awesome!"

"And this is worse than the time Marik and Bakura stole my leather pants and Bakura wore them and wouldn't give them back!"

"I know right! She had better let everyone know about thi-"

"I think she's posting this as a chapter right now..."

"Wow... Can she _get_ any lazier and less dedicated to her old stories?"

"No. I don't think she can, Yugi."

"We'll just have to wait for her to finish then..."

"Yup..."

"..."

"..."

"So... Since no one is gonna be watching/reading, wanna make some puzzleshipping happen?"

"Okay."

* * *

They are in the middle of finishing up their boat made out of puzzle pieces***** when everything returns to normal.

The game will now continue!

**(BTW: Yugi is on square 67. Yami is on square 28 and about to complete the task to climb the ladder to square 84.)**

* * *

Yami rescues Yugi- I mean the baby panda- from the tree. He climbs back down the ladder and sets the animal gently on the ground. "There you go, Yugi. You're safe now." He looks at the real Yugi. Then at the panda. Then at Yugi. "Yugi! Why are there two of you?!"

Yugi facepalms.

The game ladder appears and becomes tangible.

After winking at Yugi- the real one- he climbs the ladder.

Something nudges his leg when he reaches square 84. He looks down and sees the panda. It looks very happy and grateful.

"Ugh. This panda isn't so cute anymore. You're much cuter than a baby panda, Yugi."

"Uh...okay?"

The panda disappears.

"Your turn. Ha! Just _try_ to catch up with me now."

"I will! You'll see! I'll catch up and then I'll get so much farther than you that only the Heart of the Dice can save you! That is, if it even wants to!"

"You'll regret those words, Yugi."

"Will I?"

"You will. Just you wait."

And so the game continues.

Yugi is on square 67. He rolls.

* * *

Here's how the game went from that point forward:

Yugi rolled a 5 and moved to square 72.

Yami rolled a 1 and moved to square 85.

Yugi rolled a 4 and moved to square 76.

Yami rolled a 3 and moved to square 88, just narrowly missing the largest ladder in the game.

Yugi rolled a 6 and moved to square 82.

Yami rolled a 1 and moved to square 89.

Yugi rolled a 4 and moved to square 86.

Yami rolled a 1 and moved to square 90.

So Yugi is on square 86 and Yami is on square 90.

It is Yugi's turn.

"HEY YUUUUGIIII!" Yami calls really loudly from square 90, which is only four squares away. "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T ROLL A ONE!"

Yugi rolls his eyes and prepares to roll. "Come on, Yami. That isn't going to happen. I'm not Joey. My luck will hold."

Yugi rolls.

Take three guesses as to what he rolls.

The die lands on a 1.

Yugi's jaw drops. "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!"

Yami smirks. "What was that you were saying about not rolling a 1? And what was that you said earlier about the Heart of the Dice?"

Yugi gives him a really sad look. "Don't make me feel worse!" He reluctantly moves one square forward, to square 87, which is at the top of the longest slide in the game.

[87-24, down; Sneaking cookies from the jar on the top shelf leads to the jar falling (on your head)]  
A kitchen counter appears. Above it, a high shelf with a ceramic cookie jar on it appears. A few small shelves appear between the high shelf and the kitchen counter.

The words "(on your head)" and the parenthesis around them are visible to Yami and not Yugi, for some reason. Yami laughs. "Well, you have to do it. If you don't, I assume you forfeit the game."

Yugi's fists clench tightly and a determined look comes onto his face. "I'll make up for this! I just know it."

Yugi walks over to the counter without hesitation. He climbs up on it. He looks up at the cookie jar on the top shelf, then eyes the shelves below it with uncertainty.

"Well?" Yami says expectantly.

Yugi gives him an annoyed glare. "I'm going!"

He starts climbing the shelves.

Yami is surprised at how easily Yugi does it. "How are you doing that so easily?"

"I had practice. Over the episodes. And my childhood."

Yami smirks. "I can understand why. With your height, I can imagine you had to do a lot of climbing to be able to reach anything."

"Shut up."

Eventually, he reaches the top. He is underneath the shelf with the jar on it.

He has stable enough footholds so that he can move one hand freely.

Yugi grabs the jar with this one hand and slides it off the shelf partially. But when he does, his grip on the shelves with his other hand slips. As he flails about trying to regain his grip, he hits the jar and it falls off the shelf. Yugi falls off as well. He clears the counter, and so does the cookie jar. He lands on his butt. A second later, the cookie jar lands on his head, shattering to pieces. Cookies and pieces of the jar fly everywhere and get all over Yugi's clothes and get into his hair. Yugi is knocked out cold by the impact.

Yami laughs, not knowing that Yugi was knocked out. "Well that was interesting. Looks like you go all the way back down!"

The floor beneath Yugi starts to fade away, and so do any pieces of the jar or cookies that aren't on Yugi's clothes or hair. The slide is directly beneath Yugi.

When the square is completely transparent and not touchable anymore, Yugi falls nicely into the slide and begins sliding down, while he is still unconscious.

Yami notices that Yugi isn't doing anything but lying there. He gets worried a bit. "Hey! You okay down there, partner?"

Yugi doesn't answer.

He reaches the bottom of the slide, on square 24. Above him, the counter and shelves disappear.

"YUGI! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE DEAD! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DIED IN THE SHADOW REALM!"

"m nnnt dnnnd"

"Yugi?"

Yugi had woken up. He was still on the floor, mumbling. "mm not ded," he mumbles a bit louder.

Yami still can't hear him. "What was that?"

Yugi gets to his feet and looks up at Yami. "I'M NOT DEAD!" he shouts.

Yami looks relieved. "Good. That would be pretty annoying if you had died."

Yugi isn't sure if that comment was backhanded or not, but doesn't really care cuz he's pissed about having rolled a 1.

"Haha! You're so far away! Makes you look shorter than you really are from here."

"You _do_ remember the growth spurt I got on square 44, right? It's still in effect."

"Who cares? You're still short."

"Shut up. It's your turn."

Yami nods. He rolls.

He gets a 1, just like Yugi did. But he doesn't move to a slide or anything. Instead, he simply walks from square 90 to square 91.

"Your turn."

The crumbs and shards of the jar are _still_ in Yugi's hair, but he doesn't even care anymore. He has the oddest feeling that he's about to get a big break.

Yugi rolls. He tenses up as he waits to see what number he rolls.

And...

It's a 4.

Yugi looks ahead to see what square is 4 spaces ahead. 28.

Then he realized: 28 has the biggest ladder in the game.

His and Yami's jaws drop. "Holy Heart of the Cards!" Yugi exclaims as Yami cries "Holy Egyptian God Cards!"

Yugi races to that square.

[28-84, up; Rescue baby from tree leads to baby panda being grateful]  
A tree appears and a baby panda is stuck in it. A ladder, not the game ladder but a regular one, also appears next to the tree.

It's a baby panda and not a cat because Yugi changed it.

He looks up at Yami and smiles triumphantly. "Ha! I knew it!"

Yami rolls his eyes. "Just do it."

"I will!"

And he does, without hesitation or trouble.

In a matter of minutes, he has rescued the panda and climbed up the ladder to square 84.

"Take that, Pharaoh!" Yugi cried, pointing at Yami.

Yami pointed at his square. "I'm still ahead of you."

"Not for long."

Yami rolls. "I highly doubt that. I'm _totally_ going to win this game."

Yami gets a 5.

Yugi just smiles. "We'll see."

Yami moves from square 91 to square 96.

"We _will_ see, Yugi. And we'll both see me winning. Your turn."

Yugi rolls a 6 and moves to square 90.

Yami's turn. He rolls.

"I'm totally almost winning, you know."

The die lands on 2.

"Not for long!" Yugi shouts happily.

Yami looks ahead and sees that he has to move to square 96, which has a slide.

He pouts.

"No!" Yugi doesn't look at Yami's face. "We're not having any more of your Epic Pouting Maneuvers. Complete the task and slide the slide. Deal with it."

Yami pouts. He moves two spaces ahead, to square 96.

[96-78, down; Pulling the cat's tail leads to being scratched]  
A yellow and brown striped cat appears. It isn't paying attention to anything.

The cat has its back to Yami.

Yami still pouts. "Nope. Not doing this!"

Yugi has to change the game _again_ just to convince his partner to cooperate. Because it's his Shadow Game, he can do that. He changes the cat so it has fluffy white fur and chocolate-y evil brown eyes. Yes, Yugi made the cat look like Bakura. Erm...either that or he turned the cat _into_ Bakura. It's hard to tell, you know?

Yami looks at the cat again. His eyes widen. "Oh sure I'll be willing to pull _that_ cat's tail, for sure."

He creeps up behind the cat, kneels behind it, and reaches a hand towards its swaying tail.

Before he can grab it, the cat turns its head and spots him. It hisses, then swipes at his hand with his claws.

Yami hisses in pain and draws his hand back.

Suddenly, the square becomes transparent and the slide becomes visible. Yami falls on it, along with the cat.

Together, they slide down to square 78.

The cat recovers faster than Yami does, and goes on licking the blood off of its claws.

Yami is holding his hand where the cat scratched him in order to stop the flow of blood. But it isn't working. He looks up at Yugi angrily. "What the hell was that?! I didn't even touch it! How does that count as me completing the task?"

Yugi shrugs.

Yami stands up and moves his hand away from the scratches. Both hands are bloody.

Yugi feels bad for his other half. He snaps his fingers. In the middle of the playing field, a appears inside a circle, lighted and obvious. Both of them look at it. It looks like a "pause" button.

"Yugi...what is that?"

"A pause sign," Yugi replies.

A big red **Y** appears in the middle of the square Yugi is standing on, while a big red **A** appears in the middle of the square Yami is (still) sitting on.

Yami looks at the **A** in confusion. "What is this?" he asks. The white cat has frozen in place completely

Yugi walks over to square 98 from square 90, and slides down the slide to where Yami is, careful not to bump into him. He kneels down beside Yami and holds out his hands.

In them, a few giant band-aids appears, perfect for the size of Yami's scratches.

Yami watches in silence as Yugi puts the band-aids on each of his scratches.

"Why?" Yami asks once Yugi is done.

Both of them stand up. "Because we can't have you hurting and complaining while the game is in progress," Yugi replies with a smile. "Right?"

Yami smiles back, a silent "thank you" in his eyes. "Right."

Yugi walks away. He walks the wrong way- in the direction of the _decreasing_ numbers- all the way to square 71.

Yami suddenly realizes that all of the game ladders and slides are real.

Yugi climbs the ladder on square 71 up to square 91. Then he moves one square backwards to the square with the big red **Y** on it, square 90.

"Now, let's continue, shall we?" he says to Yami.

Yami nods.

Yugi snaps his fingers.

The pause sign and both red letters disappear. All of the ladders and slides become untouchable again, and the cat starts moving again.

The cat gives Yami a hateful look, then turns away again.

Yami just smiles.

"Your turn, Yugi. And don't think for a moment that I still can't win this!"

"Don't think that _I_ still can't win this either."

Yugi rolls.

He gets a 6. He moves to square 96.

"I'm still winning. Your turn!"

Yami rolls a 1 and moves to square 79.

"You do know that if I get another 1, I'll reach square 80, which has a ladder up to the winning square, right?"

"I know. But what are the odds of getting that exact number?"

"1/6"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Just go already."

Yugi nods. He rolls.

He rolls...a 3.

"Ha!" Yugi cries.

Yugi moves three spaces, to square 99.

He is only 1 square away from 100, the winner square. It has a giant blue ribbon in the center of it that says "WINNER" in big yellow letter on it. Yugi gives Yami a very triumphant and boastful smirk. "Beat that! I _told_ you I would get this far! Now only the Heart of the Dice can save you!"

Yami narrows his eyes and makes his body pick up the die.

"That is, if it even _wants_ to! Ha!"

Yami makes the die roll.

"Watch me get another 1."

"You won't. You won't get a 1 just by saying you will."

The die slows...

"Watch. Me."

The die stops moving.

Yami has rolled a 1.

Yugi does an over-the-top anime reaction shot and promptly faints immediately afterwards.

Yami does an over-the-top anime victory pose and then points dramatically at Yugi. "In your face, my small panda-like partner!"

Yugi is still fainted.

While he's still fainted, Yami moves to square 80. The text appears.

[80-100, up; Go to the Pet Show AND YOU WIN]  
A small tent appears in front of him. A random dog appears with a leash attached to his collar. The end of the leash appears in Yami's hand.

Yami stares at it.

Yugi wakes up.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Yami just grins and shrugs. "Heart of the Dice?"

Yugi just does that anime-crying-thing (T_T) with a big frown on his face.

"What do you have to do?"

Yami looks to the tent. "Apparently, I have to win the pet show."

Yugi smiles. At least Yami hadn't really been thinking so much about Dueling while they had been playing. And, both of them had had fun. He smiles sympathetically at Yami. "Well, it was still a fun game. Good luck. Don't die of boredom."

Yami smiles slyly. "I'll be fine. I'll just have this monster attack everything else in there so that I'll be the only one with any Life Points left. And then I'll win the game."

Yugi facepalms. _So much for that..._ he thinks.

Yami walks the dog inside.

* * *

After what seemed to him like an hour of pouting boredly while his dog barked at other pets and did pet show things, he is sitting among the other three finalists to see if he had won.

"And the winner iiiiiissss..." the fake Pet Show host says dramatically.

A drum roll is heard.

"The guy with the weird hair and the dog!"

Yami is the only person in the tent with anime hair, and the only finalist with a dog. So obviously he has won.

He jumps up and cheers. "Yes! Finally! Now I can leave."

A hole appears in the center of the top of the tent and the ladder materializes, leading out of the hole and all the way up to square 100.

"See you in season 10, biatches!" he says to everyone just before he runs over to the ladder and climbs up it.

* * *

After about five minutes of waiting, Yugi finally sees the ladder materialize through a hole in the top of the tent. Moments later, Yami climbs out of the hole.

"Finally!" Yugi says in boredom. "That was five minutes too long."

Yami stops climbing and gives him a look. "Don't complain. That was an hour of torture for me." He looks away and continues climbing.

He climbs all the way to square 100.

He stands up on the square.

He waves at Yugi. "Hi," he says simply.

Then they wait for something to happen.

Nothing happens.

"What now?" Yugi asks.

Suddenly, all of the ladders and slides become solid. All of the scenes and consequences and rewards animate and pop up, even the ones that have already been completed or passed.

This startles the two of them, and they jump and look around.

Just like the pause sign had when Yugi had "paused" the game, words the same font and size appeared in the middle of the playing field:

**\CONGRADULATIONS\**  
**\YAMI WINS!\**

Then they relax.

But not for long...

The blue ribbon suddenly comes off of the square and floats down. "Whoa!" Yami cries in surprise.

Yugi reaches out a hand to him.

As he travels down, stuff starts falling apart. As he passes them, the different scenes and actions and consequences and rewards fade away. So do the ladders and slides.

Yami remembers the promise he made to Yugi earlier. He snaps his fingers, and all the fangirls that he accidentally damned the souls of to the Shadow Realm because of his little sexy moment come back to life and get their souls back.

Yami eventually reaches the bottom.

Yugi can barely see Yami from where he is, all the way on square 99.

Suddenly, square 99 moves to the center of the row of the playing field. It's directly above the words in the center. These words fade.

Then, the square disappears and Yugi starts falling as well, yelling the entire way down. He's falling facing upwards.

Yami's eyes widen, and he runs to position himself to catch Yugi. The blue ribbon follows him as he runs. He holds out his arms.

As Yugi falls, the squares disappear, and so do the walkways and floating stairs between them. The words disappear as well when he passes through them.

He falls down and down.

He turns around so he's falling facing downward.

He's getting closer and closer to Yami.

All of a sudden, Yugi shifts a few paces to the right of Yami. Both of their eyes widen in surprise. The shift was so sudden and so late that Yugi doesn't have any time to try and move back over and Yami doesn't have any time to move over to still be able to catch him.

"Yami!"

"Yugi"

"AAAHHH!"  
"AAAHHH!"

Yugi is only centimeters from hitting the ground hard.

But he suddenly stops in midair. There is no impact.

Yugi and Yami are both breathing hard from the excitement of Yugi's near-impact.

A second later, Yugi finishes dropping, but safely now.

He pushes himself up and stands. "Are you okay?" Yami asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi is shaking a little bit, but feels fine otherwise. He nods. "Yeah. That was crazy!"

Yami removes his hand. "Yes. It was."

They both feel a tug.

They both are tugged towards the table and their bodies. They are pulled back inside their bodies and assume total control once more.

Everything is back to normal.

The ribbon disappears.

From out of the game board on the table between them, words appear:

**\GAME OVER.\  
****\WINNER: PHARAOH YAMI ####\  
****\LOSER: YUGI ADANP MUTO\**

The words only appear long enough for both of them to read and process them, then they fade away.

* * *

_**AI: AND SO THE GAME IS OVER!**_

* * *

"Well," Yami said, being the first to break the long silence that followed, "that was a pretty interesting game."

Yugi remembers how the game ended, and he facepalms. "_WHY_ would you mention life points and dueling?! Why?! I actually thought I had accomplished something."

"You did. We had fun. And also I proved once again that I am the King of Games. Isn't that what really matters?"

Yugi lifts his head and rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'll put the game away, because I won and I don't want you to feel like total crap for having to put the game away when you didn't even win it."

Yugi pouts.

"I got my fangirls back."

"Oh...good."

Yami stands up to put the game board and pieces away.

"By the way, partner you still have cookie crumbs and pieces of the jar in your hair."

"Oh, frack." Yugi stands up and tilts his head down so he could brush the stuff out of it.

As Yami reached for the box lid, he sees the band-aids that Yugi had put on his hand. He curiously peels one off partially, and sees the scratch. "And I still have scratches."

Yugi looks up and stares at Yami's hand.

"Yugi...you know what this means, right?"

"No."

"Whatever happens to us during the Shadow Game is going to affect us in real life, even after we leave the Shadow Realm."

Yugi's jaw drops. "Wha- So that means..."

"Yes. You're still going to have those crumbs and pieces in your hair."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "I meant that I'm going to have that scratch on my hand."

"Oh. Yeah that, too."

"Well double frack. I didn't realize just how un-super-special-awesome this Shadow Game was going to be."

Yami had resumed- and finished- putting the game away. "That's why you lights have to let the _darks_ deal with the Millenium Items and Shadow Magic and Shadow Realm."

Yugi nodded. "Okay. But it's too late now. We have to finish this thingy we're doing."

"Right...whatever."

"So we're moving on to game two of this round."

"Okay."

Yami and Yugi turn to you people.

"Thanks for reading," Yugi says with a wave. "Hope you enjoyed."

"Yes. I'm sure all of you enjoyed the torture I had to endure."

"_You_?! What about _me_?! I was hit in the head with a jar!"

"I was scratched by a cat."

"So?! That's going to affect MY body when we finish all of this!"

"OUR body, aibou. And it's the Shadow Realm. Deal with it."

"Grm..."

"Anyway...we'll see you people in the next chapter."

Yugi moves over to the table and looks at the laptop. "We still have only three reviews, even after over 7 months. We'll probably be using a request from Dynamite and Soup in the next chapter."

"Oh lovely," Yami says with a roll of his eyes. "She and Aqua have been known to torture the Yu-Gi-Oh characters together in Aquailita's fanfics. This should be fun."

"Don't complain. At least we aren't Marik and Bakura."

"True."

"And now we wait-"

"About seven more months."

"...-for Aquaililta to edit the next chapter. See you then!"

He waves at you.

Yami does the same.

"Bye!" they both say.

* * *

***Lol get it, PUZZLE! BOAT! XD PUZZLE SHIPping.**

**I'm allowing game requests always, unless I put them on hold. (THEY ARE ON HOLD RIGHT NOW) And I'm accepting character guest requests if you want someone to play a particular game with them, but only when I specify at the end of a chapter that I am. I already have certain characters that I want to be playing certain games, though.**

**By the way, if you give me a single request in your review, it would be super special awesome if you give me a pic of the game in it as well. Somehow. If that's allowed to put links in reviews... Anyway... Speaking of which, the board I used for these games...for C&L I can't find the pic of the board I used but I have it saved in my computer.**

**I'm only doing one game a chapter so that updates can be more frequent and so there can be more and shorter chapters. Otherwise, chapters would be _REEEEEEALLLYYY_ LONG. I have the next game mostly planned out, so it should be finished faster than this one was. The one after it isn't planned out at all. **

**Hopefully, updates will actually be more frequent than FRIGGIN SEVEN months. I'm hoping for three or less. But there's a lot going on so I don't know how it'll work out. Let's just hope for the best.**

**EDIT FROM 7/12/13! HELLO AGAIN! Oh wait I said that already lol. So I had a REALLY great idea for game 2, which is going to be Twister. I have typed out the parts of it on my iPod, and it will be a LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG chapter. So brace yourself. It gets crazy. I typed all of it out LONG before I came back to this chapter. So that means the next chapter will be a slightly different writing style than this chapter, but a slightly different one from my current style. You probably won't notice THAT much of a difference.  
Anyway, I'm rambling on.**

**See you next chapter! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. UPDATE! BUT DO NOT REVIEW!

**DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hello again! I know it has been like 7 months since I updated Yami Plays A Game, but I'm back!**

**BUT DON'T REVEIW ON THIS CHAPTER! Trust me. There's no point, and you'll waste your review for this chapter.**

**This isn't a new chapter. This is me telling you that I have updated this fanfic after like MONTHS and I'm using this as a new chapter so you can actually KNOW this and so it can reach your emails and story alerts and whatnot.**

**What REALLY happened is that I have finished writing the first game, which is Chapter 2. Chapter 2 already existed, so what I did is replace the old chapter 2 with the edited version of chapter 2. But the site doesn't count that as an update, so it won't send an alert out if I do that. I'm adding this chapter so it registers that this fanfic has been updated. BUT DON'T REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIEW ON CHAPTER THREE WHEN I ACTUALLY _DO_ SUBMIT CHAPTER THREE!**

**And trust me. You WILL want to review on chapter 3. Crazy stuff happens in that chapter, and you'll probably want to review about it XD**  
**But if you DO do the stupid thing and review on this chapter before it becomes the REAL chapter 3, then you can always just PM me your review.**

**Anyway, when the REAL chapter 3 is ready, I'll just delete this fake chapter, then update AGAIN with the real chapter 3. Yes. That can be done. And it will STILL register as an update, even if a 3rd chapter has already been submitted in the past. You'll get ANOTHER email (if this is in your email alerts) that a chapter 3 has been submitted.**

**Don't worry! I won't disappear for over half a year this time! I'll update sooner than this update was. I have game 2 typed out completely and I just need to site-edit it, so it should be done by September (if I don't forget about it. WHICH I PROMISE YOU I WON'T!)**

**So have fun with chapter 2, and happy reading! If you already reviewed on chapter 2, and want to review on the rest of it, you can always PM me your review.**

**See you in the REAL chapter 3!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
